Problem: What is the mean value of the measures of the three interior angles of any triangle?
Answer: The mean of a set of numbers is the sum of those numbers divided by the total number of numbers. The sum of the angles in a triangle is $180^\circ$, and there are 3 angles. Hence their mean is $\frac{180^\circ}{3} = \boxed{60^\circ}$.